Obvious
by quorra laraex
Summary: When Spirit pays Black Star to 'keep an eye' on Maka and Soul, the teen notices things he hadn't realized before. — Soul/Maka


**obvious**

* * *

Because even Black Star can see it.

* * *

He's spying.

And he has to admit, it's rather fun to sneak around an apartment and follow the pair around Death City without their knowing. No, it was not his idea, nor did he ever plan to agree to this, but there was money involved, and money could lead up to many things and he becoming the god of civilization was one of them. Spirit asked—no—he forced him to go with him into a separate classroom in Shibusen after his last class, pulled out a wad of cash from the inner pocket of his coat, and gave him instructions to follow his daughter and her weapon around for a week. He was to inform him what was going on between the two. Black Star could have easily said 'oh they're just friends', or going to a different and a more obvious route, 'they're innocent kids, but the flare's still there', but _hell no_, there was money.

So why the hell not, right?

He felt the crisp edges of the bills one last time before he drove them into his khaki pocket and sprinted in the warm evening sun on the road of Death City to the pair's apartment. He couldn't walk through the entry way, their room would be locked anyway. He trudged toward the side of the brick building and made his way to the third window, perching his body onto the balcony. He's used to sneaking into places that were locked. It's simple to him; an easy-do. He slips a tiny pin that Tsubaki uses for her hair, which he isn't sure why he has—he just _does_, through the locked knob of the balcony door and twists it with a flick and he's in.

He closes the glass shut and silently sweeps his body into the closet, which was fortunately ones with the blinded doors, making it possible to see out of it, but impossible to see into it. He had the view of the living room and the hallway beside it leading into the bedrooms, and partially the kitchen on the left. The timing was absolutely perfect, as he hears the unlocking and the jingling of keys as well as their stubborn voices bickering over who was supposed to cook dinner that night. The blue haired teenager rolls his eyes in the dark closet, thankful that the two didn't seem they were going to focus on sensing and finding the presence of souls. If they did, he was dead meat.

He watches as his best friend plops himself on the red cushioned couch lazily taking off his leather jacket to reveal his white button up and loose tie after he snaps open a coke can and sips the fizz. It's only after about two minutes at the most when Black Star decides that this whole shenanigans was going to be so _boring_. That is until he smells the aroma of pizza and hears the shutting of a door. Maka carries the heavenly box to the living room where she places their dinner onto the coffee table and takes a seat next to Soul on the couch.

They're watching TV, _so_ fascinating, Black Star thinks as he muffles a yawn under his hand. _Totally_ have to note this, sarcasm slurring in his mind.

"You owe me," she utters in her typical cold feminine voice.

"I do not," he replies flipping through the programs.

"You do, too, I paid for all of the pizza!" Black Star notices they aren't looking at each other as they speak. Their eyes are nonchalantly watching the variations of shows. "Hey, leave it on this channel, I like this movie."

The boy groans and ignores her suggestion, infuriating her as she grimaces and shoots a glare in his direction. She reaches for the remote in his hand, but he pulls back onto the couch, stretching his arm further. She pushes herself forth it, accidentally stumbling onto him on the sofa.

Black Star's brow arches in amusement at the sudden action.

The two seem unfazed until a minute recognition is swallowed down and the blonde's face becomes a cherry red as she crawls off Soul. She awkwardly gets up, her skirt a bit ruffled higher (if that was even _possible_) from the subtle wrestling match that had just occurred and says a simple 'good night'.

He sits upward, brushing off his shirt embarrassingly, weakly asking, "What about the pizza?"

She calls from the corridor to her bedroom, "Not hungry."

But they all know that's not the reason, not at all.

_Innocence_, Black Star takes a mental note of it as he smirks.

—

It takes a long time before Soul's sleepy enough to get off his ass and trail to his bedroom, but when he does, the ninja creeps out of the closet door and tiptoes toward the balcony, before his eye catches the pizza left on the table.

His stomach growls and he knows that next time he has to be prepared with food. He takes baby steps toward the cheesy and pepperoni goodness, positive that Soul and Maka were evidently in their rooms in bed. But Black Star was always oh-so confident. He chews at a piece, satisfying his hunger before he decides to take two more pieces—for Tsubaki, he tells himself, but he knows the pizza won't be in his hand halfway toward their condo. He's grateful that he can trust her with his secret of doing this for seven days, even when she was totally against invading privacy. They'd confide in so many secrets that their trust had built greatly, so being the cheeky teen he was, his hopes were high.

Just as he exits through the balcony door, he's welcomed by a cheery woman with long purple tresses; Blair.

Fuck.

"Well, well, well," she smiles puckering her devilish glossy lips. "What are you doing here?"

She's twirling a strand of her wavy hair with a polished finger and Black Star catches himself in a stutter as he gawks at her seductive appearance, "N-n-nothing, just don't tell Soul or Maka!"

And with that, he jumps onto the ledge and off the balcony, landing on his feet in a hunch as he escapes, avoiding the smirk on the girl's face.

* * *

**A/N**: yay chapter 1 is finished. please tell me what you think, reviews are more than welcome!


End file.
